Whirlwind
by WisteriaClove
Summary: We thought we could build a society up from the ashes of a toxic fallen world. We had hope. It was then that the whirlwind struck and our worst fears... ...became our reality. Multiple pairings will appear throughout.
1. Prologue

Whirlwind

Prologue

It's been three days since we landed on earth, losing two guys on the way.

Three days since Bellamy's sister, what's-her-name, got attacked by what we heard was some kind of giant eel.

Three days since one of our fellow juvenile delinquents, that kid with the goggles, got a spear thrown right through his goddam chest!

And if t_hat_ weren't bad enough it's been less than 24 hours since that frightening-as-hell toxic gas storm that wiped out three of us! Including one of Bellamy's right hand men…I think his name was Atom or…possibly Adam…

And if I know my maths, which I think I do, that's five down, one injured and one on the brink of death.

Five deaths in three days.

If the world were a casino and every guy and girl gamblers, those odds on any night would mean bye-bye savings. Bye-bye house.

But unfortunately for us were playing for much higher stakes.

If the odds were to work against anyone of us it wouldn't just mean saying good bye to our wealth and standing it would mean giving up what we all cherished most.

Bye-bye life.

We abandoned this world and now every day it extracts its revenge with a new weird and extremely terrifying disaster.

First it was new creatures, then Grounders, then a toxic, almost inescapable cloud of poison.

What could it possibly throw at us next you may be wondering?

What could possibly be worse than having predators we've never even heard of stalking us night and day, or living in fear of the arrival of the next toxic cloud that will burn us inside and out at any given opportunity?

How about being having to deal with all these things, but this time _you are on your own_.

Let me introduce you to the beginning of what felt like the end.

The one force that could make everyone's worst fear on earth a reality.

It was day four. The sky was blue. The grass greener than an emerald glittering away in the sunlight. Everything and everyone was doing okay.

It was at this precise moment, when everyone began to feel that life on earth could get better, that we had a chance to really make this work.

That we could build a society up from the ashes of a fallen toxic world.

_We had hope. _

It was then that the **whirlwind struck.**

**-t-h-e-1-0-0-t-h-e-1-0-0-t-h-e-1-0-0-t-h-e-1-0-0-t-h-e-1-0-0-t-h-e-1-0-0-t-h-e-1-0-0-**

_Hey guys!_

_So every story I've read so far has pretty much followed and included the storyline of the CW show, including events and script from the show. And honestly I've read almost every story on here and they are all so amazing!_

_But I wanted to try something a bit different._

_I wanted to stray from the storyline and set them up in a new scenario. _

_I don't want to give you the storyline – but maybe you can tell from this prologue what's going to happen in the next chapter. _

_Love to hear your thoughts!_

_Happy reading!_

_Wisteria Clove_


	2. Chapter 1

Whirlwind

1

"_Riddie…"_

"_Riddieeeee…"_

"_**Hello!**__" Tory cried, roughly elbowing me in the side "Earth to Astrid!" _

"_Ow!" I yelled shooting her a venomous glare "Did you have to?" _

"_Yep." She replied simply, stomping ahead to where a few people lay contently around the unlit bonfire. _

_I sighed running quickly after her. I hadn't known Tory long. Three days, eleven hours to be exact. We were sat together on the ride down here and after sharing an experiencing like that with someone, it's hard not to bond. _

_I dropped down beside her on the dirt floor, waiting in silence knowing she couldn't stay angry for long. _

"_I'd just like you to pay a lil' attention to me sometimes ya know?!"_

"_I know. I'm sorry."_

"_It's just…your pappy was a scientist...an' ya got all these ideas, really good ideas too! You should be hanging out with those other smart types ya know. Like that Clarke girl! Or that Bellamy. They're the ones that seem to be runnin' the show." As she spoke Tory was nervously weaving her dirty blonde hair into a braid. _

_Tory would openly admit herself that she wasn't the brainiest bee in the hive but that didn't make her a second class citizen by any means. _

_I believed that everyone who'd been sent here had the potential to benefit our establishing society._

_That included her. _

"_Tory was there anyone on the Ark that could execute a French twist better than you?"_

_The blonde girl lifted her dirty face to meet my gaze. She just stared at me, knowing already where my pep talk was headed. _

"_Well is there?" I prompted with a raised eyebrow. _

"_No" she muttered, shaking her head. _

"_And who was voted best up and coming stylist of the twenty-second century?" _

"_Com'on Riddie! None of that matters dow-" _

"_What was that?" I ignored her, instead cupping my ear theatrically and listening intently to what a little birdy was saying to me. "Oh it was a certain Tory Williams was it?! Oh fancy that?! Hey, isn't that your name?" I joked giving her a friendly jab with my finger. _

"_Astrid…" She moaned, rolling her brown eyes, though the small quirk in her lips proved she was cheering up. _

"_And- oh wait! The little birdy's not finished! Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Uh-huh- NO WAY! Really! Uh-huh. Uh-huh!" _

"_Astrid! Seriously you can stop n-"_

"_Excuse me! Can't you see I'm trying to have a conversation here!" I mockingly huffed, before I went back to listening to the 'bird'. _

"_Yeah! I know –so rude! Oh, you don't say!" I looked up at a giggling Tory as she waited for me to continue. "Ma'am I just heard that you were asked to style THE Lady Freda! Is it true?!" At this point Tory couldn't help but join in. _

"_Yes! It is!" she gushed, throwing her arms wildly around as she relieved the memory "And ya know I'm surprised that that woman hadn't come to me sooner! I mean did ya see what she was wearin' at the Earth Day ceremony!" _

"_Yeah it was totally blah!" I encouraged loving seeing her this energetic, though truthfully I had been locked up at the time and wouldn't have been able to see the celebrations even if I had a telescope and x-ray vision. _

_She chatted on for a while, throwing her head back several times as she remembered something else to do with her career on the Ark, when she finally settled down she turned to me, her chocolate orbs glowing. "Thanks Riddie. I appreciate it" _

"_I don't know what you are talking about" I grinned leaping up off the group and smacking my hands together to clean them off. "Now, I don't know about you but I'm starved. Let's get something to eat, okay?" _

"_Uh-uhhh!" Tory winked, patting the wooden log she had been sitting on. "You missy are staying right here. I'll go find us some food." _

"_Don't be-"_

"_Riddie…just sit down and shut up, okay" I shut my mouth and plopped back down while she skipped off towards the capsule to get some leftovers from last night's feast. _

_I lazily stretched my legs out and rejoiced in the rare sound of real chirping birds. Not just an artificial sound made by the programmers on the Ark to fill the deafening silence in the hallways. Real birds, with shiny gossamer wings and claws and golden beaks. Flocks of them were flying over my head. I rolled back on the log until I was upside down, the curve of my back moulding to the shape of the log as I gaily reached my hand into the sky as if I could catch one. _

_They continued to squawk and cry and for a few seconds I idiotically just stayed where I was, eyes closed, just listening. It was only when I felt the rush of a cold breeze on my face that I looked up. _

_The trees not five yards away were being bent and ravaged by a powerful force I'd never seen before but I'd read plenty about it my father's journals. _

_A whirlwind…_

…_and it was right coming this way. _

_I leapt to my feet, looking around me to see if anyone had seen what I was seeing. _

_No one was paying attention. Some people were out hunting, some foraging and several others were exploring. The rest were napping at different spots around camp and not paying the littlest bit of attention to their surroundings. _

_I stared; stunned for a moment as I watch the whirlwind crawl closer, leaving disaster and destruction in its wake. A million and one thoughts were flying through my mind but the one taking precedence was:_

_What to do?_

_What to do?_

_What to do?_

_I didn't have time to over think this. Instead I did the first thing that popped into my head._

"_EVERYONE! GET INSIDE THE CAPSULE NOW!"_

_Startled, people began to look at me. Confusion written all over their faces. They still hadn't recognised the danger._

_The wind wiping at my legs was getting stronger and there was still so many people laying around unprotected. _

_People were looking at me for answers and I only had one thing to say. _

"_GET INSIDE THE FUCKING CAPSULE!" _

_People finally started buying what I was selling and jumped to their feet. _

_The wind was really starting to pick up its pace around us now, the soil was being lifted from the earth and flung around the air. I raised my arm to shield myself from the flying debris. _

"_Astrid! What's happening?!" _

"_No!" I screamed, seeing Tory's trademark dress whipping viciously around her as she tried to approach me. "Tory! TURN BACK! GO BACK!" _

"_I can't hear you! Astrid! What are you- AHHHHH"_

"_TORY!" I screamed as my only friend on this planet disappeared from my sight. _

_The storm was now upon us. _

_I tried to fight it. To run. But it was useless._

_I heard scream after scream of people getting swept up into the powerful winds of the storm. Sticks picked and scratched at my skin as they were lifted from the ground and added to the disastrous mix of people and debris that was circling in the sky. _

_It wasn't long to, before I, despite my efforts was swept of my feet. I expected to fall to the floor, but instead like the ocean waters, the current was too strong and had instead pulled me into the vortex. _

_The whirlwind was sucking the air from my lungs. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't cry. All I could do was watch as the camp got destroyed. Objects from the capsule and the bonfire all now circling the air. _

_The log I had been sitting on not ten minutes ago was now flying on an inescapable route towards me. I had little time to think let alone act before the log collided with me and my world went black. _

…_._

"_No…Tory…everyone…listen to- no!"_

"NO!" I screamed, bolting upright only to be alerted to the pain emanating from my bruised back.

"Shit!" I grumbled aloud, my chest rising and falling as quickly as the heartbeat of a frightened mouse. _What the hell just happened?_

I was submerged in darkness. I reached around me, grunting and groaning, trying to find a way out of the cacoon I had managed to wind myself up in when I realised I was lying under the capsules parachute. Like I did every night since I got here.

I openly sighed with relief.

It was all just a dream.

A really, _really,_ bad dream.

"Tory, this place is sending me bonkers!" I laughingly cried out as I reached up to remove the material from my face. "You won't believe the dr- what the?!" I was immediately blinded by the suns smile as I removed the material from my face. My pupils retracted from the intensity, taking several moments to adjust themselves to the morning light before anything was clear to me.

"I don't fucking believe it…" I whispered in a mix of disbelief and awe. I had somehow gotten myself to the top of the jungle canopy. I could see everything (as my great grandmother would have said) from here to Timbuctoo.

The magnificence of it all was slowly overshadowed by the absence of any type of clearing for miles. Everywhere I looked all I saw where trees…trees…some more trees…_this can't be right! No I need to get back to camp! I need…I need to find Tory. Make sure she's okay. It's not safe for her to be alone out there. _

The tree I was on began to shake as the roar of what sounded like a great beast shook the canopy tops with its ferocity alone. The shiver of the tree reminding me that Tory wasn't the only one that was out here alone.

So was I.

And I was in shock trying to come to terms with everything.

The whirlwind really did happen.

Our camp really was destroyed.

And if it's all gone what left is there to do?

As I clung to the tree, feeling helpless there was one thought that made me feel strong.

If I survived others could have too.

_I just have to find them. _

**-t-h-e-1-0-0-t-h-e-1-0-0-t-h-e-1-0-0-t-h-e-1-0-0-t-h-e-1-0-0-t-h-e-1-0-0-t-h-e-1-0-0-**

_Hey all!_

_So this is chapter one! I know I haven't introduced any of the characters you love and adore yet –I'm just letting you get to know Astrid or Riddie as her friends (or should I say friend) like to call her. _

_Your favourites (or at least one of them) will make an appearance next chapter. _

_So yeah – I'd love to hear any thoughts about the direction you think this is heading towards! _

_I'd also like to say thanks to anyone who read the prologue- I know it was short but thanks for taking the time to read it! _

_Happy Reading!_

_Xoxo_

_Wisteria Clove_

_PS: Have you seen the 4__th__ episode yet?! Everyone's going mad! Clark is giving me the shits! But Bellamy…ahhh Bellamy is forever! Its so gorgeous and although I didn't like charlotte I loved how Bellamy was so sweet with Charlotte! I am so excited for the next episode! What did everyone think?! _


End file.
